


Baby of The Ground

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, F/F, F/M, Finn Collins' Death, Gay Disaster Lexa (The 100), Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Mother Raven Reyes, Pregnant Raven Reyes, Princess Mechanic, Raven Reyes' Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: When Raven came to Earth on that pod. She wasn't the only one...





	1. The Pod

Finn raced behind Clarke as they looked for the pod that fell from the sky. Next to the river, the pod containing Raven was badly wrecked. The two didn’t know who was inside, that was until Finn looked in, and his eyes widened in shock, at the sight of his girlfriend, but that wasn’t all, she was pregnant, and unconscious.

“Raven ?” He said shaking her elbow in an attempt to wake her up. “Raven.”

The latina opened her eyes and clutch her stomach, as if to make sure her unborn child was still there. Finn’s lips drew into a smile. Raven looked at him and almost broke into tears. _Damn hormones,_ she thought.

“Can you get out ?” Clarke asked genuinely concerned for Raven’s well-being.

Finn and Raven both pulled out the girl from the pod.

“Are you Clarke ?” Raven asked furrowing her eyebrow. Clarke nodded. “This was all because of your mom, she wanted to come down here with me bu-” Raven’s eyes widened. “They’re about to kill 300 people on The Ark to save air, that’s why she sent me.” she continued. “I need to radio them to let them know we’re down here.” Raven looked around in the pod but slammed her fist on it. The radio wasn’t there. “Did you take the radio ?”

“Sorry, someone got here before us.” Clarke said realising who the person was.

 

 _Bellamy_.

 

Raven stumbled but Finn was able to catch her.

“You okay ?” The stubborn child-bearing woman nodded, lying.

If anything, she cared more about her baby then herself. Clarke walked past them towards the camp.

“Clarke I can expa-”

“There’s nothing to explain.” she cut him off, and kept walking.

Clarke walked at a slow pace in order for Finn’s pregnant girlfriend to keep up. But from that one look at her, Clarke could recognize that she was probably 7-9 months pregnant. She had accompanied her mother at her job, and assisted many pregnant women expecting their one, and only child. However, she was more upset with the fact that Finn never mentioned this girl’s existence up until this moment where she could hear him exchanging ‘I love you’ and kisses with each other, behind her. Then the one that made her stop in her tracks, and almost cause the other girl to bump into Clarke,

“How does it feel to know you’re a dad ?”

Clarke couldn’t believe it, not only did she sleep with the father of the child, but she was hearing it confirmed that it was in fact Finn’s child. But she snapped right out of it when she saw Bellamy Blake wandering the woods.

“Where’s the radio Bellamy ?” she snarled turning him around.

Bellamy looked at her as if he’d been caught peeing in the woods, or naked, a sight which Clarke had gotten used to because on the ground there were no bathrooms.

“Whoa there princess.” he said coyly.

“Bellamy Blake ?” Raven said astonished.

“They’re looking everywhere for you.”

“What ?”

“He shot the chancellor.”

Clarke glared at the older Blake sibling.

“Bellamy, the radio. Now.”

The sun glistened on his dirty clammy skin.

“They’re about to suck the air out of the lungs of 300 people up there !” Clarke yelled. “Your people.”

Bellamy sighed, looked down, then gave in, heading back to the direction where the three just came from. He pulled the device from the river and handed it to Raven angrily.

“It’ll take half a day for this to dry.” Raven huffed.

Finn angrily looked at Bellamy, Clarke too. Finn carried Raven to the dropship, and laid her down in his tent.

“Do you know what it is ?” he asked eager to know whether he’d have a son or daughter.

“We have a little boy.” she said with a smile.

Finn was extremely happy, it was like he forgot about the girl he had one-night standed hours ago. Raven was thrilled to see her boyfriend’s smile, and to know that he was alive, so she wouldn’t be left raising their child alone. She put one arm round him as he lay down next to her tickling the side of her stomach, triggering a series of kicks from the unborn Collins baby. Meanwhile, Clarke was checking on Jasper’s wound wondering why she was dumb and feeble enough to sleep with Finn, instead of just leaving it at intense kissing, and not going further. She had no excuse for herself. And she felt even worse with Finn ignoring her. She looked at herself with the reflection of the screen. "Clarke ?" She looked back at Jasper. "You didn't know." He said. "Don't blame yourself." She furrowed her brow, and nodded, looking back at herself. I didn't know, she thought.


	2. War For The Planet Of The Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 trigger a war, but did they win.

It was about a week later when Murphy arrived at the 100’s camp beaten to a pulp. Two people ordered by Clarke, helped him into the dropship, where Clarke tended to him. Finn however, was more consumed in his ‘Baby Mama’ as he’d come to call Raven, to notice. But when he did, he wanted for Raven to stay put in the tent. That was until The sickness passed, killing 5 people and Murphy was holding Bellamy hostage in the dropship.

Raven, moved to help, went under the dropship with Jasper. They were trapped in that tight enclosed space looking for a way in. Finn and Clarke sat outside praying that the people they cared for would be fine. That was until canned gunshots were heard ricocheting about in the tin can, and Raven exclaimed in pain. A blast followed, and access to the dropship was finally granted as Murphy dashed away engulfed in smoke. 

Jasper helped Raven out by insisting that Finn would be there to help them. Once again, Finn had an excuse to be a hero, and it was a good one. 

“Raven.” Finn said breathlessly as he moved to carry her out.

She winced in pain. 

“If something happens to me, tell Clarke to take our baby out of me.” Raven whispered to Finn.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” he insisted, remembering the moment he saved her from being floated. 

Meanwhile, in the dropship, Clarke was trying to cut off the nylon around Bellamy’s neck. Finn came in holding a barely-there Raven.

“Clarke, please save them.”

Clarke tried to do what she could. The bullet was still lodged in Raven’s back. They just had to pray that it wouldn’t go near that fetus. Raven continued to cry. 

“How far along are you ?”

“Abby said I was 7 months.”

“We better pray they saw those flares.” Clarke said.   
“But you need to calm down.”

“I just want him to be alive.” Raven said. 

Raven stayed upstairs with Finn by her side. Clarke was concerned for them. Finn tickled the side of Raven’s belly, and there was a small kick.

“He’s still there.”

“I can’t wait to hold him, and know he’s okay.” Raven said, ceasing her tears.

Although her first child wasn’t planned, she still loved him. Especially when she found out. It didn’t seem like the most appropriate time, granted she found out about him a week after Finn was put in the ‘sky box’. But she still had some of Finn with her, she would find herself having conversations as she built or fixed things. Clarke came in to pull Finn away to go meet up with the grounders. 

Raven was sleeping, so she didn’t notice the war they triggered. Now everyone relied on ‘Grounder Pounder’ Octavia to report back only to know-

“The Grounders are coming, they attack at first light.”  
Everyone groaned, cursed under their breaths, and there was an occasional,

“Oh my god.”

Clarke, and Bellamy felt the most stressed out. They had to deal with virus stricken and anxious teens. Raven was the most fragile of them all.

"How are you feeling ?" Clarke asked Raven, crawling out the door and sitting next to her.

"Tired."

Outside bullets and screams, and commands could be heard. Raven flinched and clasped her stomach. Clarke widened her eyes in worry.

"I'm okay." Raven insisted.

There was quute a bit of comotion downstairs. Clarke stood up ready to go back down.

"I'll be back, sit tight." She said.

Raven nodded with a small smile. 

"They're everywhere !" Jasper yelled into the walkie.

"Don't shoot, they're making us run out of bullets." Bellamy ordered.

Once everyone at the fence ran out of ammo, the teenagers ran inside the dropship, however, befire the door could close all the way, Anya, The 'Grounder Princess', made it in. Being the scared, dumb teenagers they were, the 100 began to kick anf beat her. 

"Stop !" Clarke yelled to get their attention.

Jasper picked up an explosive device he had made last minute and clicked the button --

*click*

*click*

There was a long awkard silence.

*click* *click* *click* 

Anya pulled her sword from her side, raised it over her head before --

*Boom*

The electricity cut out, and the explosion echoed. Everyone in the dropship was knocked out, until morning. Clarke opened the door to a smoke filled camp. Sudden red lazers appeared pointing at them. They were too out of it to notice. The mountain men had taken them.


	3. 48 missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48\. 48 of her friends had been taken. Raven tries to cope with the loss of her friends. Meanwhile, it looks like her life, and her baby's may be in jeopardy because of the bullet

48\. 48 of her friends had been taken. Raven was being lifted on a stretcher, being taken to who knows where. She heard familiar voices that belonged to some of those on the Ark. She opened her eyes.

"Looks like someone's awake." Finn commented. 

Heads turned to look at her. Sinclair smiled. Abby gave her hand a squeeze, and Kane glanced at her. Finn gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What happened ?" Raven asked.

"The bomb worked." Finn answered.

"But the others," Raven asked. "where are they ?"

Finn avoided making direct eye contact.

"Where are they ?!"Raven demanded.

With no avail, she punched Finn in the back. Back at the Ark, Raven was left in the medical bay, where Abby and Jackson tended to her. She winced as she was assulted with kicks from her son. 

"Finn, tell me --"

"I don't know where the hell they are !" He yelled at her.

Raven felt tears well up. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Octavia stomped over and slapped him.

"You're such a dick, Finn." She said glaring at him.

Finn stormed out angrily and left Raven crying.

"Hey, don't cry." Octavia said comforting Raven, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"He's changed."

"Hasn't everybody ?"

Raven scooted a little, making space for Octavia. She patted the spot next to her.

"Will you stay here with me for a while ?" 

Octavia nodded. "Of course."

Abby felt like she was going to rip her hair out. She wanted to know where the hell her daughter was. She also knew that Raven and the rest of the 100 were traumatized and stressed. Raven's x-ray finally finished loading and her jaw dropped. Her hands were shaking a bit.

Why did she always seem to be the bearer of bad news ? She got up and went over to the makeshift bed Raven and Octavia were laying down, and sleeping on. She tapped Raven's shoulder a few rimes to get her to wake up.

"Sorry to interupt." Abby said. "But we have to talk."

Raven huffed, "Abby, I told you already. I don't know wh--"

"This isn't about  _that,_ Raven." She said quietly. "This is about you and your son."

Raven's eyes widened. She knew she wasn't prepared to know what was next. 

"Do the operation." Raven said assertively.

"But Raven you could die." Finn insisted.

"Just hours ago you yelled at me." She retorted. "Maybe for you it'd be best."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there." Octavia said standing at Raven's side. "We need you Raven." 

Abby took out her surgical equipment, and called over Jackson as the teenagers bickered. In the end, Raven sobbed on Octavia's shoulder. Finn felt guilty, and even guiltier with Octavia giving him a death glare. 

"It's time." Abby said quietly.

Octavia helped lay Raven on her side, and held her hand. Finn crouched down to be eye-level with the mother of his child.

"I'm sorry, Rav."

Raven stared him down.

"I don't think I'm ready to forgive you." She said with a tear streaming down her face.

"Are you ready ?" Abby asked.

Raven nodded. Abby was inches from making the fist cut before --

"Stop !"

Raven's lip quivered, as she prepared herself for the fact that she might not be able to see her son grow up. She squeezed Octavia's hand tighter. 

"She's ready." Octavia said after recieving a nod from Raven.

Abby had the procedure planned out in her head.  _Take the bullet out, then the baby. Take the bullet out and the baby._ She took a deep breath before making the first cut. Octavia and Finn had the harder job of comforting Raven, and keeping her still.

Abby took the bullet out after some struggle. She closed the wound, and then signaled for the other two, to move Raven to her back. 

"Are you ready to see your son, Raven ?" 

Immediately, she nodded. However, it didn't sink in, until Abby said,

"He's almost out."

 


	4. Unto Us A Child Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reyes-Blake baby is finally born. We get a little flashback to when Raven and Finn first met.

Everyone was silent as Medical bay was filled with cries. The baby's cries. Raven sighed in relief.

"Finn, would you like to cut the cord ?" Abby offered.

He stood up, and shook his head 'no'.

"Are you sur--"

"Raven's right, maybe it'll be better without me." He interjected walking past her. 

"It's okay, I'll do it." Octavia said walking over.

Raven whispered. "Thank you, O."

Octavia excitedly walked over, (more like skipped over) looked at the baby boy for a few seconds, took the medical clippers, and cut where Abby told her to.

"Thanks, Octavia."

"No problem, this is what friends are for." 

Raven smiled. Abby took the boy away to clean him up, Jackson stitched Raven up, and gave her painkillers. When he was brought back and put into Raven's arms, she couldn't help but look at him in awe.

"He kinda looks like you." Octavia commented. 

She was right. The baby had all of Raven's feautures. Except for her skin colour. Raven was crying silently. Mostly of joy that her son was okay.

"He's perfectly fine." Abby said.

"What're you gonna name him ?" Octavia asked eagerly. 

"I don't know." 

"What about, Dylan, and we could call him Dan or Danny ?" 

Raven nodded, "Okay then, he's Dylan 'Dan' Reyes."

Abby smiled at both of them, whether or not they were a couple. That was one less thing to worry about for her. 

 

* * *

_a couple years ago..._

 

_Raven skipped down the hallway, it was her first day of elementary school. The little girl was excited for kindergarten. 'Uncle' Sinclair had helped her get ready, and he even braided her hair for her. She was in a class with a lot of kids, some named Clarke Griffin, Harper McIntyre, Wells Jaha, John Murphy, and Finn Collins. She sort of despised Finn when she saw him._

_Sinclair crouched down. They were at the door of her classroom._

_"I'll be back here in a few hours to get you after school." He said._

_Raven was nervous. She had never been away from Sinclair before. He was like a dad to her. The dad she never had, and the mom who left her, for drugs, and scotch. She was on the verge of tears._

_"B-b-but--"_

_"You'll be okay, Raven." He insisted. "Now can I get a kiss before I go ?"_

_She nodded, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stood up, and headed the other way. Raven stood there contemplating going into the classroom, or running after her father-figure._

_"Hi, Raven !" Harper exclaimed waving at Raven. "Wanna sit by me in class ?"_

_Raven nodded and smiled. Harper came over, grabbed her hand, and they ran into class. Their teacher was 'Mr. Pike'. Raven with Harper to her left, and Clarke Griffin, THE Clarke Griffin to her right. However, Mr. Pike had Clarke swap seats with Finn, because she kept talking to a girl next to her about her artwork. Raven frowned, rolled her eyes, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat._

_For the rest of the semester, Raven thought she made a good choice staying next to Harper, because she sucked at math, and the political way Mr. Pike was teaching her made it more confusing. Finn however, he loved sitting next to Raven, even though she refused to talk to him. It wasn't until Valentines Day that the class exchanged cards to each other that Finn really got to express his feelings._

* * *

 

_Dear Raven,_

_I like you face, you eyes are pretty to._

_From, Finn._

* * *

 

_Despite the spelling errors, Finn was happy with his letter. On the day Raven got the letter, she rethought everything about him. He seemed to be nicer than he originally presented himself as. She looked up from the note, and looked at him. Finn blushed. She's finally looking at me, he thought. Raven smiled and gave him a hug. That was the first day of the rest of their relationship._

 


	5. Mama Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven raises baby Dylan by herself without Finn, something she didn't sign up for. We may or may not see some Octaven.

Octavia carried Dylan, while Lincoln helped Raven stand up and walk to the room she shared with Octavia. After surgery, Raven was left crippled in one leg, but she was still happy. As long as she and her baby were okay. As they walked down the hallways, with Octavia following behind with a sleeping Dylan, everyone seemed to want a look at him. They went into the room and Lincoln gently helped her onto the bed. 

"Can I have my baby back, O ?" Raven asked opening her arms towards Octavia.

The blue eyed noirette dramatically frowned. She then kissed the baby's cheek, finally giving him back to Raven. 

"Auntie O loves you, Dan." She said.

Raven smiled and thanked them both. Lincoln and Octavia left giggling seductively. Raven safely assumed they were going to screw each other in a storage closet. Closet sex seemed to be a trend going around at Camp. Raven looked down at her son. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

She smiled, "Someone's awake."

He held her finger in his tiny hand. Raven found herself cooing at her son. Abby peered into the room and smiled. She wondered why she didn't spend more time with Clarke before shipping her off to this planet.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Octavia came back disheveled.

"I'm guessing you got laid ?" Raven joked.

"No I didn't." Octavia insisted. "I busted my ass to get this for you."

She tossed a brace at Raven's feet. 

"I don't need it." Raven grumbled.

"Can you at least try it ?" Octavia suggested.

Raven glared at Octavia. But Octavia shifted her weight to one leg, crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows. Raven huffed and gave in. Octavia exclaimed happily. She even put the brace on Raven herself. Raven stood up and took a few steps. 

"Would you mind if I took you to the cafeteria for mealtime ?" Octavia asked playfully.

Raven laughed, "Okay."

Octavia picked Dylan up with one arm, and with the other, she locked arms with Raven to help her walk. They sat down, and Octavia got their food for them. Finn walked past them as if they weren't there. Raven didn't regret what she said to Finn. In fact, it seemed like when she got to the ground, he was only with her because of Dylan.

Raven looked down at her son to distract herself. Octavia saw how uncomfortable Raven seemed and she frowned. 

"I'm gonna go talk to that son of a bitch." Octavia insisted getting up.

"O, no." Raven said, but the other girl was already behind Finn.

She held her son tight instead. Octavia was filled with rage. She didn't understand why Finn had taken Raven's hormonal comments to heart. She got close enough and squeezed his shoulder blade making him turn around.

"What's wrong with you ?" Octavia growled.

"Nothing." Finn insisted.

"Then why are you avoiding your own son ?"

"Raven doesn't want me around." He said.

"She didn't mean that." Octavia insisted. "She needs you."

He bit his lip and looked at her anxiously. 

"Do you even know his name ?" Octavia asked.

Finn was taken aback.

"Wow, look at you. You don't even know your own kid's name." Octavia said defensively. "But just so you know, it's Dylan Reyes. I call him Dan instead."

She shoved him and went back to Raven. 

"O, you didn't have to do that." Raven insisted.

"You're not taking care of him by yourself." Octavia said. "If you need anything, I'm here, Lincoln, Abby, and Bellamy." 

Raven smiled and a tear streamed down her face. Octavia wiped it away for her. 

"Auntie O is here for you guys." Octavia said quietly. "Ya hear that Dan ?"

Raven chuckled. Because Raven was holding Little Dylan, Octavia thought it'd be a great idea to feed both herself and Raven. This resulted in stares. She could care less though. In their room, while Octavia put Dylan down to sleep, Raven cried into a pillow. Octavia didn't notice until she could hear choking sounds.

"What's wrong Rae ?" She asked laying down flush against the other girls back, wrapping and arm around her.

"I can't believe I said that." Raven choked out.

"I can't believe he's not fighting to get back into your lives." Octavia added. "That's his loss, he'll never get to hang out with little Dan."

"I-I-I just wanna say sorry, but since he won't even pay attention, I don't know how to--" Raven broke down again.

Octavia had never seen Raven like this ever. She was always being a badass.

"It's okay, Raven. Talk to him when you're ready."

* * *

 

It was two days later, in teh middle of the night that Raven finally decided that she was ready. She kissed her son's cheek, and smiled at the sight of Octavia and Lincoln cuddled up in their bed. She walked to his room. She was at the door hyperventilating and second guessing her readiness. She finally knocked, and Finn answered, he was in his underwear. 

"We need to talk." She said assertively.

"Come in, we can talk in here." Finn offered.

His room was an absolute mess, with clothes everywhere, opened, and unfinished alcohol. And there was a random girl in his bed. 

"Go ahead."

"I didn't mean what I said last week." Raven started. "I do need you."

"Raven, I-I" he sighed. "you didn't mean it but you were right. You  _are_ better without me."

Raven had tears streaming down her face. 

"Well, if you want, you can still see him." Raven said, before running back to the room, throwing herself onto her bed, and sobbing. 

Little Dylan started to cry, and she swept him into her arms. 

"Don't cry, I'm here." Raven said shushing him.

She knew she had to accept the fact that she fucked up, and that Finn was most likely not gonna come back. And, that she was going to have to parent her son with her friends, in place of his father, who wasn't dead, but was as good as dead.


	6. He Kept Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Murphy hold a grounder village hostage when they see one of them with Clarke's watch. Meanwhile, Clarke escapes with Anya, making it to Camp Jaha, Anya is shot and killed. Clarke meets baby Dylan, and she also vows to take care of him. We see some possible 'Princess Mechanic' moments

Abby had sent another group to search for Clarke and the missing 48. She was restless. She just wanted her daughter back.

* * *

Clarke raised her hands and slowly walked towards the mountain men. That was until she quickly ran the other way, and jumped into the waterfall. The impact knocked her out good. She washed up on the shore still passed out, until Anya grabbed her by the back of her jacket, and set her on the sand. Clarke coughed up the water she had managed to swallow. Once she knew where she was she turned around and saw Anya sitting on the sand next to her.

"We made it Any--" she was hit in the head.

"You killed 300 of my people, I can't show my face without a prize." Anya said, tying her limbs.

 Clarke couldn't see anything clearly while Anya was dragging her. 

"Why don't you just kill me and get ut over with ?" Clarke suggested.

"Not until you tell the Commander what they're doing to us." Anya growled.

"Then let's work together." Clarke insisted. " We don't have to be enemies."

Anya chuckled deviously, "An unite with someone as weak as you people ?" 

Clarke was taken aback when she saw a green lazer hit Anya. A dart flew past them and hit a tree.

"Get down !" Clarke whispered loudly.

They both did. Anya was new to the sky people, but she knew that in a way they did want peace.

"Run." Anya said pulling Clarke behind her.

Clarke grabbed the dart from the tree and kept going.

* * *

 

Raven was alone in the room with Dylan. Finn never came back. Octavia and Lincoln had left in the direction of the woods. That was until she heard a soft knock. Raven got up and got it. It was Finn.

"Hey." He said timidly.

"Hey."

She knew she talked some sense into him.

"Wanna come in ?" She offered.

Finn walked into the room and saw his son. Raven could see the look on Finn's face. A look of speechlessness. The look he would give her when she asked him if a dress looked good on her, or everytime he looked at her before now.

"Finn, are you ready, we gotta go !" Bellamy called out from the door way. "Oh, Hi Raven. How's the little guy ?"

"Good." Raven answered.

Finn looked over his son with a small smile, and left with Bellamy and the small group he had put together. Even though Finn just looked at Dylan, Raven knew that so far that was a good sign.  _At least he took the time to come here,_ she thought. 

* * *

 

Clarke looked up at the sky a few hours later, and saw a red balloon. She smiled and knew exactly what it was. 

"My people _are_  out there." Clarke said. 

She tied up Anya's hands and eagerly ran in the direction of the hot air balloon. 

* * *

 

Byrne shot the balloon, making Raven and Wick exclaim.

"No !"

"Thanks to you every grounder within 50 miles know we're here." She scolded.

"We fell from the sky in the Ark, I think they already know we're here." Wick said, the anger in his voice was evident.

Raven rolled her eyes. Her ideas had always been frowned upon. 

"Well, I gotta go get my kid." Raven said. " I left him with Abby."

She limped towards medical bay.

"I see my brace is working magic for you." Wick joked.

"Whatever, you're a disgrace to engineers everywhere." Raven yelled back chuckling. 

She picked uo her son from Abby, and sat outside on a log holding him and letting people come see him.

"I wish my mom could have another baby." A little biy about 6 years old said.

Raven chuckled, "Really ?"

"Yeah, so we could play together."

Raven smiled at how confident the boy was.

"If I were you, i'd keep wishing, maybe one day it'll come through." Raven suggested giving the kids shoulder a little pat.

He ran off to go play with his friends.

* * *

 

Day turned to night, Clarke and Anya finally reached The Ark. Clarke turned to Anya and began to untie her. Anya was mesmerized by the Ark.

"I'm letting you go, so that you can talk to your leader about a possible alliance." Clarke said to Anya. "To beat Mount Weather we need your knowledge of this world and our technology."

Anya nodded, "Deal."

Anya went on her way, until she collapsed. Clarke exclaimed,

"Anya !"

"We see them, there might be two !" A guard yelled.

They grabbed Clarke violetly by the arms. She was brought into camp, and a crowd was forming to see her. But as she came closer, the parted to make way for her. They didn't do it out of respect, they just, didn't want to touch her. Abby approached and Clarke looked at her with wide eyes.

"She's not a grounder," Abby said. " She's-she's my daughter."

Abby cupped Clarke's face.

"Mom ?" Clarke said weakly.

"Clarke, you're okay." Abby said following her to the medical tent to check her out, and clean her up.

"We're sorry Chancellor, we thought she was a grounder." Mayor Byrne said.

Abby ignored her. The next day after having her face stitched up, Clarke was released. Outside the tent waiting for her was Raven, with Dylan in her arms. 

"Hey." Clarke said.

She gave Raven and small hug, making sure not to hurt little Dylan.

"He's so cute." Clarke said running her fingers through his growing hair.

"Thanks." Raven said. "Are you okay ?"

"A little." Clarke said recalling everything she encountered before getting back there.

"Do you want to hold him ?" Raven offered.

"I'd be honoured to." Clarke said with a smile.

Raven passed Dylan over to her, and she could see a little sparkle of hope in Clarke's eyes. 

"At the gate !" Someone telled.

Bellamy came in with his group of people, except for Finn and Murphy. 

"Bellamy." Clarke whispered, but it was enought for Raven to hear.

"Go, i'll catch up." Raven suggested.

Clarke handed the baby back to Raven, but gave him a kiss on the cheek before running over to Bellamy. She jumped into his arms. Bellamy was taken aback until he saw who was hugging him, he tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see." Octavia commented.

Clarke then went over and hugged Octavia. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Octavia said. " Have you seen my nephew yet ?"

Clarke furrowed her brows.

"Dylan."

"A who ?"

"Raven's kid." Octavia concluded.

Clarke nodded.

"Something happened earlier with Finn, i'll fill you in on it later."

"Where is he ?"

"Looking for you." Bellamy said.

* * *

 

"No, I just got you back." Abby said.

"Abby, we need you in medical." Jackson said interupting. 

"No one is leaving this camp." Abby ordered.

Clarke gave a death stare as her mother walked away. She swore under her breath.

"Fuck you, Mom."

Bellamy spoke to Raven, and got her to find a way to get them out. Raven used a stick to test the fence.

"I thought you got that covered." Bellamy said to the girl.

"I do." Raven insisted. 

She picked up her walkie, "Wick, the fence."

The was no answer, once again she tested the fence, and it was all clear. She gave them their guns, and they went under the fence. Raven waved goodbye rrom the other side.

"Take care of my nephew." Octavia said semi quietly.

"I will."

Bellamy led the group to where he last saw Finn. They stood there frustrated. Where would that boy go from here ? There was a storm of bullets to their right. Clarke ran. They found a clearing, where there was a village. It was strange. Everyone was in a sheep pen. And there were two boys with guns. One of them, was Finn. Finn reloaded his gun after yelling a second time.

"Where are they ?!"

No answer. He pulled the trigger, and pointed the gun side to side. Clarke screamed. More bullets raged.

"Finn stop !" She yelled in terror.

More bullets.

She came out of the trees. Finn stopped shooting and looked at her. How could it be ? Bellamy snatched the gun from both of the boys and they marched home in silence. Clarke could feel her blood boiling.

Her fingers clenched into fists and she wanted to punch Finn, or anything for that matter. 

 

 


	7. Don't cry, Auntie Clarke is here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is shattered that the fother of her son would do something like that. Clarke holds resentment towards Finn. While they go out to look for a nearby router, Mount Weather sets off acid fog. Finn and Clarke end up in the same bunker where they screwed, and Finn executed the grounder. Clarke hears him out.

Clarke held Raven tight as the other girl sobbed. She couldn't believe that the father of her son would do something like that. Octavia came into the room and sat on the floor next to the bed. She took a bite of the apple in her hand, and patted Raven's leg with the other, letting the girl know she was there.

"Are you okay now ?" Clarke asked.

Raven nodded and wiped her tears. 

"We're here for you, Rae." Octavia said.

Clarke gave Raven a friendly kiss on the cheek, and pulled her into another hug. Raven held Octavia's hand with the hand she could pull out of the hug. Octavia ate like a toddler who was oblivious to everything, it was just her messiness that made her look like that. She leaned her head on Raven's lap. The trio stayed like that, until lunch time. 

Clarke was excited to be Dylan's aunt. In a way she seemed like the boy's mother. Since she met him, she knew she would do everything to make sure he lived ona safe peaceful earth. All three girls, and Dylan were outside sitting in a circle, eating, and gushing over Dylan. He was such a good baby. 

"Guys, we're going." Bellamy said.

All three girls got up and were ready to go. No one could stay behind to watch little Dylan, so Clarke offered to take him in the baby sling. The warmth of the baby against her chest gave her comfort.

"You good, Clarke ?" Raven asked.

Clarke looked up from the baby and nodded.

"You really love him, don't you ?"

Clarke nodded again. 

"Words, Clarke." Raven joked, putting her arm around Clarke's shoulder.

They continued to walk. They were in front of a mountain. 

"Bingo." Raven said looking into her binoculars.

She passed them to Clarke.

"Look at the ridge."

Clarke did so, and she saw the router.

"Bingo it is."

She put the lens down, and gave them back to Raven.

"How's my chick doing ?" Raven asked.

She peered over at her sleeping son with a smile.

"We better set up camp, it's too late to start walking. Plus there might be traps." Clarke suggested.

Everyone nodded. 

"We leave at first light." Abby said looking around. "We're missing two."

The Blake siblings were gone. 

"Find them and bring them back." Abby ordered.

Finn went after them.

"Finn come back." Clarke said.

"Why ?" He asked aggresively. "So you can keep an eye on me ?"

Clarke's gaze went to the gun in his hands.

"I'm not gonna do anything." He yelled.

"Finn." Raven said trying to calm him down.

He stormed off into the woods tossing his gun to the ground. Raven was about to cry. This wasn't the Finn she knew. Not the one who was her best friend, or the one who was excited to find out he was a father. 

"I'll go get him." Clarke said speedwalking behind him.

"Be careful, Clarke." 

The blonde was able to catch up. 

"Finn, come back."

"It was an accident." He said turning around.

Clarke wasn't able to respond until a gust of wind was heard behind her. 

"Acid fog."

"Follow me." Finn said leading her to the bunker they were in before.

Finn closed the door. Clarke froze when she saw a grounder corpse in front of her. Finn quickly moved to put it in the bathroom. Dylan started to get a bit fussy. Clarke bounced up and down a little, and ran her finger on the side of his face.

"It's okay, don't cry. Auntie Clarke is here." She cooed to the baby.

He stopped fussing and Finn smiled a bit.

"You're good with him." 

"Thanks."

Finn looked back outside and saw the acid fog, receding. Clarke wondered if her mother, and Raven got the tents out in time. She looked down at her nephew instead. When the fog went away, Finn opened the door and helped her out. Clarke walked back towards the direction they came from. 

She saw Raven, and almost ran back to her out of happiness.

"Is he okay ?" Raven asked.

Clarke nodded. 

"Where's, O ?"

"I don't know."

Raven kissed Clarke's cheek.

"Thank you for keeping him safe."

Clarke smiled, "It's okay." She said. "Auntie Clarke would do anything for this little one."

Raven chuckled, "Looks like the princess has a soft side."

"Help." A man's voice said.

As he walked closer to them with his hands up, they saw who he was.

"Jaha ?"

"I have a message from teh commander." He said. "Leave or die."

Clarke clutched the baby on her chest closer. Raven's arm on her shoulder tightened.

"Where did you last see Octavia ?" Raven asked Clarke.

"I don't know."

Raven was worried for her son, and her friends.


	8. The Grounders Are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaha returns to camp with the comander's message. Clarke does her best to keep Raven grounded.

"By now you've all heard the rumour, and unfortunately, it's true." Abby started. "The grounders are coming."

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Raven held her baby boy close. He whined a little.

"It's okay." She cooed to him, kissing his forehead.

"The grounders will have to get through me first." She said. "But  _no_ grounder will get past Mama, okay ?"

 Clarke stood next to Raven looking at her mother in shock as she informed everyone.

"Where the fuck is Octavia ?" Raven asked on the verge of crying.

Raven wanted to make sure all her friends were okay.

"Clarke, bring a med kit, we're leaving." Bellamy said behind her.

"Wha--"

"I'll explain on the way." He interupted. "Meet me at Raven's gate."

Clarke looked back at Raven.

"I'll be back to help you pack." Clarke said.

Raven nodded. Clarke gave Dylan a quick kiss, and left. Bellamy led Clarke to the dropship. Octavia was there, with a Reaper. Clarke looked closer.

"It's Lincoln." Octavia said.

The man charged at her, but he couldn't touch her because of the restraints on his limbs. Clarke knew this was going ti be harder than she thought. She never thought it'd be possible to reverse a Reaper.

* * *

 

Raven was in her room packing Clarke, Octavia, Dylan's, and her things. She was scared. Abby checked on her. 

"Hey Raven are you okay ?" 

Raven had her back towards the other woman, she quickly wiped her tears and tried to stabilize her shaking hands. Abby came up behind her, and put her hands on her shoulders. Raven flinched at the touch.

"We're sending the mothers and kids first." Abby said. "We'll tell you when they leave."

Raven nodded. 

"Stay strong for him." Abby reminded her before leaving.

Raven looked at her son on the bed sleeping.

* * *

"He's seizing !" Clarke said.

 Octavia kept him still. But he stopped, and his heart stopped. Clarke did everything she could. He came back, but he was a bit weak, as he had been fighting the restraints for hours. Finn came into the dropship. Octavia and Clarke huffed. They didn't want to deal with him. 

* * *

 

"If you say you can turn Reapers back into men, show me Lincoln." The Commander said assertively.

Clarke nodded. She led the way back to the dropship. She felt her palms get sweaty, and her jaw tense as she came closer to the tin can. She went inside to see Octavia crying over Lincoln. He was dead. Clarke's stomach sank.

"You brought me here to see a dead man ?" The Commander asked.

The Commander's seconds, and guards pulled swords and arrows at them. The sky people pointed their guns. Abby had her tazer in hand. She didn't think, she just snapped and shocked Lincoln. Clarke turned around.

"Hit him again."

And she did. Lincoln's chest rose and he gasped for air. The grounders looked on in confusion. Clarke looked back at them.

* * *

 

"We just have to keep them alive long enough for it to leave their system." Clarke said. 

"That was impressive." The Commander said. "Now if you truly want peace, deliver me the one you call Finn, our alliance begins with his death." 

Clarke's jaw clenched. How the fuck was she gonna expect for them to give up their people. But Clarke saw the bright side, one life instead of many. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's curious, no Raven and Clarke aren't dating, they're just close friends.  
> I know, I know, leave your thoughts on this in the comments.


	9. Bye little man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn surrenders himself to the grounders. Everything goes differently from there.

"She can't expect us to willingly give her one of our people, Clarke." Abby scolded. 

"Sorry mom, but those were  _her_ terms."

Abby glared at her daughter. Raven was speechless, holding her son. And Finn was staring at the ground.

"If I stay here, i'll put everyone in danger." Finn said. 

Abby could see where this was going. 

"You are not turning yourself in." Abby retorted.

"If me dying gives you all a chance to live, I'm gonna take the offer." Finn said assertively.

Clarke stared at him in disbelief. Dylan fussed a bit. Finn looked at him.

"Can I see him ?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Raven said hesitantly.

Everyone held their breaths as Finn carried his son for the first and last time. It was as if the  _old Finn_ came back. 

"Hey little man, daddy's going away for a while, but we'll see each other again." Finn started, his voice was cracking, and he was getting teary eyed. "I'm sorry I left you and your mom. Can you promise me that you'll take care of her ?"

Tears flowed down Raven's eyes but Clarke caught them, and she held her hand. 

"I want you to know that-that I love you very much." Finn sighed. "Bye little man."

Finn returned the baby to Raven, and made his way to the gate where the horse riders were. They took him, and went without complaint. Raven was physically shaking as Finn was more and more out of sight. Clarke took her back to their room. Octavia was reading a book. 

"Can you watch him ?" Raven asked.

"Sure." Octavia said.

She took Dylan. Raven grabbed Clarke's hand and they ran to the gate.

"What are we doing, Rae ?" Clarke asked.

"I want to see him." Raven said.

Lincoln ran up to the fence.

"Did he just turn himself in ?" Lincoln asked.

Clarke and Raven nodded. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

"I don't think he knows what he signed up for." 

"What do you mean ?"

"They'll burn his hands, tongue, eyes, and anyone who grieves will have a chance to cut." He explained. "And at sunrise, the commander will finish with her sword, stabbing him in the heart. But i've never known everyone to survive til the sword."

Raven gasped. She held Clarke's hand tighter, and moved to her left hoping to get a better view. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see Finn suffer. He left her and her son after all.  They both watched and listened as the hundreds of grounders chanted,

" _Jus drein jus daun."_

Over and over again. After a while, Raven turned around and buried her face in Clarke's chest, and hugged Clarke's waist. Clarke could feel her sobbing. After a few hours, most of the Arkers had gone to their quarters. The only ones left watching were Abby, Kane, and Jaha. 

That night, Clarke and Raven held onto each other tighter while they slept. Deep down inside, they still loved that spacewalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like the plot change.


	10. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see a more potential Princess Mechanic relationship...

Clarke held onto Raven's waist.

"Is it wrong to feel bad ?" Raven choked out.

"Of course not." Clarke insisted.

Raven turned around to face Clarke. The had never been this close before.

"I mean, I pushed him away, and made him feel that way and--" Raven began to sob.

The foot of the bed began to dip a little. The there was weight to Raven's left. Octavia pressed herself flush against Raven's back and ran her finger on her arm. 

"It's okay, Rae." Octavia said raspilly. "But don't stress yourself out too much."

Raven felt Clarke's lips brush her forehead. 

"If you want, I can stay here with you all day, or for however long you need me." Clarke suggested.

"Really ?"

"Really."

"I love you, Clarke, and Octavia."

"Aww, we love you too."

"Now, can you guys finally get some sleep ?" Octavia suggested. "The crying is making it hard to get some shut-eye."

"Sorry, O."

"I'm just kidding, but really, you need to get some sleep."

All three of them fell asleep on one bed. Meanwhile, Lincoln was alone in the other. Octavia picked Dylan up in the morning while he was whining before he could get any louder.

"Auntie O is right here."

It hurt her to disrupt Raven during her sleep, but she knew that Raven was the only one who could feed him at this stage.

"Rae," she said shaking the girl's shoulder lightly. "Raven."

The latina quickly sat up.

"Milk ?" 

Octavia nodded. Raven shamelessly pulled down the neck of her shirt, and her bra revealing her nipple. Octavia handed her Dylan, and Raven fed him while trying to stay awake, and not collapse backwards. Octavia sat next to her with the burping cloth waiting for the baby to finish. Clarke woke up and silently watched over them. 

She gave Raven's leg a small squeeze.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning."

"How's my nephew ?" Clarke asked.

"Good."

"Is it wrong that I want to kiss you ?" Octavia asked Clarke.

The blonde shrugged. 

"I mean if you wan--"

Octavia crashed her lips into Clarke's.

"But I thought you were dating Lincoln." Clarke asked as they parted.

"We are, I just-- sometimes I-- get the urge." Octavia stuttered.

Raven was laughing her ass off between the two, it actually made her boobs hurt. 

"Does anyone else want to kiss me ?" Clarke asked hinting at Raven.

"Oh, what the hell." Raven said pressibg her lips against Clarke's.

The friends had only kissed each other on the cheek, so kissing each other on the lips, seemed like something inexplicable.

"Why does it seem like we're at one of those camps where they put all the girls in one cabi ?" Clarke asked. "Like in movies."

"I don't know, it's your imagination, Princess." Raven joked.

"Suck my dick." Clarke joked.

"Wow, I've never seen  _this_ side of you, Princess." Octavia commented.

"But if you want, I can fullfil your fantasies for you."

"Okay you, two." Raven said. "That's enough."

"Wait, Clarke, are you intersex ?!"

"Octavia !" Raven scolded.

"Wow, you really  _are_ a mom now." Octavia complained.

"You're right." Raven said. "I did give birth three weeks ago, didn't I ? And you cut the cord."

"But my question wasn't answered." Octavia said.

"Octavia, please."

"I have a vagina." Clarke said. "Ya happy ?"

Raven chuckled.

"Go on." Raven said. "I'll catch up."

"Octavia can go." Clarke said. "I promised I would stay with you."

"Okay then." Raven said smiling. "See you later, O. And try not to have sex in here tonight, again. If anything, it's hard to get soem shut-eye with someone moaning at the other side of the room."

Clarke laughed. Octavia glared at Raven for practically yelling her personal business down the hallway. Raven snickered, and handed Dylan to Clarke so she could burp him. 

"Do you wanna go take a shower ?" Raven suggested.

Clarke nodded. Raven needed assistance with alot of things, but Clarke was more than willing to help. Clarke brought a change of clothes for Raven, Dylan, and herself. They walked out to the showering area. This was the first time Clarke had, to give Raven a bath. The other time's Raven would use a rag because of the stitches on her back and her leg.

But now she was strong enough. Abby gave little Dylan a bath, while Clarke and Raven headed to the showers together. Clarke had the task of undressing them both. She put an arm under Raven's arm, and she helped her into the stall. This was the first time they had seen each other nude.

Raven washed herself, while Clarke kept her standing. Then it came time for Clarke to wash. Octavia casually came in, also nude.

"Need help ?"

Clarke nodded. Octavia got ahold of Raven. Clarke turned around, for what she swore was 2 seconds. Octavia and Raven wete giggling like maniacs. She turned around to see. Octavia was carrying Raven, and it seemed like they were getting playful. Clarke tried to pry Raven away.

"Girls, save that for the bedroom, you're wasting water." Abby said with little Dylan in her arms.

"Sorry." They said.

There was more gigling. Octavia pulled the curtain, and saw a group of 12 to 14 year old boys staring at them wide eyes. 

"Wanna hug ?" Octavia asked with a playful smile.

One of them walked up to her, gave her a quick hug and ran off.

"That's enough." Abby said.

The girls were snickering, as they got there tiwels and headed out. 

 


	11. Stealing The Commanders Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke take's littke Dylan with her, to a meeting with the grounders and their commander.

"Clarke, if he comes with me, he'll get burned." Raven insisted.

Clarke huffed.

"Fine."

She put on the baby sling, put Dylan inside, recieved a quick kiss on the cheek from Raven, and caught up with Bellamy, and Octavia. Clarke knew that she and Raven were close friends, and they've gotten closer and closer each day. They just happened to be  _those_ friends who kissed on the lips. Yet they weren't quite friends with benefits. Clarke loved Raven but she just didn't want to hurt her.

Raven had gone through so much.

"We're here." Bellamy announced.

"Drop all of your weapons here, you'll get them back when we leave." Kane ordered.

All of the sky people present took theur guns, and knives out of their pockets, and dropped them in a pile. As the group walked into the village, led by the commander, the villagers were upset. Ckarke tightly held onto the baby.

" _Shut op !"_ The Commander said authoritively.

The villagers quieted down. A man approached and said somethings to the commander that Clarke couldn't understand. But from the looks of it, it looked like tha man was upset. Next thing they knew, The Commander had ordered his guard to beat the man. Clarke was concerened.

"Why are you doing this ?" She asked. "They'll blame us for this too."

The Commander waited a few seconds before telling her guard to stop. They were led into a tent with the leaders of some grounder clans. The air was tense. Clarke could feel everyone glaring at her.

"We call upon this meeting to plan out how we will get out people out of the mountain." The Commander began.

The meeting went on for about three hours. Clarke explained to then the layout of the mountain. Some of the grounder leaders wanted to wipe everyone out, but Clarke found more humane ways to deal with it.

"All she offers, is  _no._ " an ambassador grunted slamming his fists onto the table.

The Commander glared at him, speaking with her countenance.

"Excuse me, have I done anything to offend you ?" Clarke barked back.

"Dial it down." Kane whispered into her ear.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

The meeting was over, but Clarke waited for everyone else to clear out. The Commander slowly walked behind her.

"I was unaware you had a child." The Commander spoke raspily.

"He's my nephew." Clarke said.

"I can see that you care about him very much." The Commander said.

She finally made it to Clarke's side and looked at him. The Commander's once still expression softened.

"Do you want to hold him ?" Clarke offered.

The other woman nodded. As she took the child, she slowly swayed side to side. Little Dylan opened his eyes and looked at her. This drew a smile from both of them. Clarke couldn't believe that this was the same woman who excecuted Finn a week ago. 

"Do you have a child ?" Clarke asked.

"Oh, no." The Commander said immediately. "The only children I have are my novitiates."

Clarke furrowed her brows.

"It's at topic for another day." The Commander said.

Clarke nodded. Soon, The Commander began to make faces at the baby. Clarke's eyes widened, and she smirked. Looks _like he has someone else wrapped around his little finger, she thought._

"What's his name ?" 

"Dylan." Clarke answered. "What is yours ?"

"Lexa."

" _Heda,_ we are returning to Polis." Her guard said.

Lexa nodded, and gently returned the baby.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Clarke put Dylan back into the sling. Octavia came into the tent.

"What the hell ?!" She exclaimed. "We were looking all over for you, we're going back home."

Octavia put her arm around her shoulder.

"Drop the act, Clarke." Octavia said as they walked through the forest.

"What act ?"

"We all know you're gay." Octavia said.

"And what evidence do you have ?" Clarke asked.

"First, the way you look at the Commander."

"I like to keep an open mind about people." Clarke said wisely. "Sorry I'm not staring people down."

" _I like to keep an open mind about people."_ Octavia mocked. 

 Clarke chuckled. "If I did like, her I'd probably have to use Dan. You should've seen her when she held him, she looked a thousand times younger."

"Looks like he's stealing hearts already." Octavia said holding his little hands.

 


	12. Inside Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy volunteers to be the inside man in mount weather. Raven works on ways to cut through the mount weather signal.

Raven was in bed waiting for Clarke and Octavia to get back from the meeting in TonDC. She twiddled her thumbs, and waited restlessly. The door opened, and when the three came inside ger mouth turned into a smile.

"Thank god, how's my boy ?" She asked greeting them.

"Good." Clarke said.

Raven took the baby, and held him. Octavia and Clarke smirked at each other, and changed into pajamas. Raven put Dylan in his crib, and watched him drift off. She returned to bed with Clarke, and Octavia. Kane had told her that her brother, and Lincoln had left for Mount Weather, specifically for the plan to get her other friends back.

"How'd it go ?" Raven asked.

"Better than expected." They answered.

"Clarke has a big ass crush on the commander." Octavia said with a grin.

"Even if I did, which I don't, she probably doesn't like me anyways." Clarke retorted.

"Well, you're stuck with us." Raven snickered.

"I'm not complaining about that." Clarke said.

Raven put her arms around both girls and they all finally fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Raven was in the engineering room with Wick trying to finad a way to bust into the system. She hit a station and got the message.

"Ark station, this is Jasper Jordan...."

"They're alive." Raven said.

She looked up at Wick with wide eyes. They both jumped up and, without thinking gave each other a chest bump. Raveb winced in pain.

"Sorry." Wick said.

"I gotta tell, Clarke."

"Raven, I said I'm sorry !" Wick yelled down the hallway.

"I'm not talking about  _that._ " Raven said trying to quickly get to Clarke. 

She nearly knocked the blonde to floor when she ran into her full speed. Clarke held onto her friend's arms to help her balance herself. 

"Raven, what's wrong ?" Clarke asked cupping her face, worried for the girl.

"Come with me." Raven said panting.

Raven grabbed Clarke's arm and yanked her the other way. Clarke noted that Raven was doing well since surgery so far.

"There are 47 of us...."

"Is Bellamy there yet ?" Clarke asked.

"Let's see." Raven said switching to Bellamy's station. "Bellamy, Bellamy, please answer."

For a few seconds, it was static. It was too early for Bellamy to have made it in there, but at least they were hearing their others friends voice. At least they knew that the rest of the 47 were okay, except for Harper.

* * *

 

The next day, Kane invited some Trikru warriors to Camp for training, early in the morning, before the sun was up. The girls were cuddled up in bed. Octavia woke up for training, leaving Raven, Clarke, and Dylan peacefully snoozing. Within an hour, Raven started to groan and writhe in pain. It was her leg.

"Clarke." Raven said shaking the blonde's shoulder.

The other girl woke up.

"What, Raven ?"

"It's my leg." Raven said crying.

Clarke, recalling the fact that Raven never cried, thought that the situation might be alot worse. She got up, put on some shoes, and carried Raven to medical bay. She sat her down and tried to calm the other girl.

"What's wrong ?" Clarke said almost crying too.

"It feels like someone's crushing and squeezing my legs." Raven said gritting her teeth from the pain. "Aww, fuck !"

Raven couldn't take the sensation anymore, and she passed out. 

"Raven," Clarke called frantiacally. "Raven."

She tried to see if something was physically hurting her friends leg, so Clarke looked down. Raven had her brace on. Abby, who just came into medical bay, saw the ordeal and quickly came over.

"What's wrong ?"

"I think she tied this thing on too tight." Clarke explained to her mother, keeping her attention on taking off the brace. 

Once the device was off, she tried "gently" patting Raven's cheek to wake her up. 

"Please, Raven. I need you to wake up." Clarke said losing control of her tears, and crying.

Abby put her hands on her daughter's shoulders but Clarke shrugged them off. The mechanic opened her eyes, dazed, disoriented, and confused. She stared at Clarke, and wiped the younger girl's tears. Clarke smiled,

"Are you better now ?"

"A little."

"That was not cool, Reyes." Clarke said.

Abby examined Raven's leg, and cleared her.

"Don't put on your brace, and try not to walk  _too_ much." Abby hollered down the hallway. 

Clarke put her arm under Raven's and helped her walk.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride,pleade ?" Raven asked.

Clarke huffed, rolled her eyes, and ignored Raven's request.

"Clarke !"

The other girl stopped walking, and glared at Raven. She turned her back to Raven.

"Hop on, then." 

Raven smirked, and did so. Clarke was surprised about how light Raven actually was. They walked back to the engineering room so that Raven could keep trying to make contact with the Arkers inside of the mountain. Raven kept rubbing herself seductively on Clarke's back.

"You know Raven, this is kind of distracting." Clarke commented.

"I'm just trying to make the ride more enjoyable." Raven joked.

Clarke chuckled and bounced playfully.

"Is  _that_ fun ?"

They both laughed, and Clarke dropped Raven off at the door.

"Try not to walk to much," Clarke reminded her. "I'll be back later, I'm gonna go get Dan."

Raven nodded and gave Clarke a kiss.

"Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem." Clarke insisted.

She went back in the direction of their room. Raven turned around and glared at Wick angrily.

"Your shitty brace nearly made me lose my leg for good, you asskiss." She growled.

He widened his eyes and put his hands in the air. Raven helped herself to the office chair with wheels, scooting herself to the table waiting for Bellamy to respond. She kept the radio on the same station. Day turned to night, and Raven was losing hope. She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Don't wet your panties, Raven." Wick joked. 

"Shut. Up." Raven said agressively.

Clarke came back to pick Raven up.

"Did she behave ?" Clarke asked smirking at Wick.

Wick sighed, "You have a cranky little bitch on your hands."

Raven snapoed, and trued to charge at him, but Clarke held her back.

"Thanks for the report, Wick." Clarke said walking out the door. "I'm gonna show Raven how I deal with the  _bad girls._ "

Wick laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Rae." Clarke said. "Did he radio in yet ?"

"Nope."

There was an influx of grounders being brought in from outside. Octavia amongst them. Clarke's eyes widened. 

"Leave me in the room and go get her." Raven sighed.

Clarke nodded and did so. When she entered the bay, she raced to Octavia's side. The noirette had a bloodied face, and wet, soggy clothes.

"What did you do now ?" Clarke asked.

"I was obliged." Octavia said raspily. "Is there any word from Bellamy ?"

Clarke shook her head 'no'. Octavia leaned onto Clarke. The blonde wrapped an arm around her despite how unsanitary. Indra approached them, and sat next to her.

"What do you want ?" Octavia asked.

"All agression. No thought, no defense." Indra said quietly. "You fought like a child today."

"My ass got dragged, I know." Octavia mumbled tiredly.

There was a silence. Clarke felt like interjecting, but this conversation didn't involve her, so she stayed quiet. 

"Do you know what a warrior's second is ?" 

"An apprentice ?" Octavia answered.

"I can mold you into a warrior, Octavia of the sky people. If you choose to be my second." Indra said.

"What's in it for you ?" Octavia asked looking up from the floor.

"First lesson: don't question me."

The grounder woman got up and started for the door. She didn't get to touch the handle before Octavia decided.

"Okay."

"We begin tomorrow." Indra ordered.

Octavia looked back at Clarke. The blonde raised her eyebrows. 

"What ?"

"Nothing."

"You do know that you're gonna have to carry me, right?" Octavia said smirking. "That guy beat my ass well."

Clarke huffed. 

"Don't worry, this'll be the first of  _many_ times, Clarkie."

Clarke wasn't going to complain, in fact, she liked doing things for her friends. She stood up, put an arm under Octavia's knees, and one under her back, and lifted her up. She was again, surprised to see that she was lighter than anticipated. Octavia rested her head in the crook of Clarke's neck. In the room, Clarke took off all of Octavia's clothes, and put her in some underwear.

She pulled the sheets up to her chin, and sat at the foot of Raven's bed, watching all three of them sleep. She wondered about her inside man.  _I hope my faith was well placed._

* * *

 

"Harvest them all."

Bellamy, and the other 8 men were raised to their feet and escorted to different rooms. He had a buckle on his neck, and three other straps holding down his body. He was hosed down with yellow powder, but when he was rinsed off, it stung and burn. This made the man scream in agony. He was given a shot to knock him out.

Bellamy woke up in a cage next to a woman. She mumbled sonething in grounder.

"I don't understand you." He said trying to undo the lock.

She jumped to the side of her cage closest to him, and looked at him intruiged.

"Sky person ?"

Bellamy nodded. She spit on him.

"So, no one's told you we're not enemies anymore ?" He asked wiping the spit.

She glared at him.

"I need to get out of this cage." Bellamy muttered. "And I'll kill everyone in this fucking mountain."

The woman next to him smiled at the thought. Bellamy began to violently shake the door of the cage. An hour later, guards came over and began to unlock the cage of the woman next to her. She looked scared. Bellamy began to kick at his door. The guards looked at him with a devious grin.

"Looks like we have a live one." 

Bellamy was tazered down and given anesthesia. Within minutes he was strung upside down, with tubes in his arms drawing his blood. He was now one of the 48. Maya Vie, a girl who lived in the mountain, curiously walked into the very room where the blood donors were held. She looked at Bellamy in disbelief. 

She stabbed the hanging man in the thigh with something, and he gasped awake. Bellamy looked up at Maya fearfully.

"Who are you ?" She asked crouching down to talk to him. "You're from The Ark aren't you ?"

"Yeah." Bellamy said.

"Do you know Jasper ?" Maya asked.

"Maya." Bellamy said realizing who the strange girl was. "Can you get me down ?"

She nodded, and unplugged him from the tubes. The door opened, and a guard entered.

"Maya, you're not supposed to be in here."

"I know, but I kinda got curious." She lied. "He's dead by the way."

Bellamy quickly shut his eyes. Two could play at this game. The guard approached and looked at his vitals on the screen. 

"So he is."

Bellamy was lowered down. The guard crouched down to untie his legs. He began some small talk with Maya, and Bellamy kicked him in the face. The guard drew his gun and pointed it at Bellamy.

"On your feet !" He yelled.

Bellamy scooted back a bit. Maya took a scalpel and stabbed the guard in the side if the neck as a distraction. Commotion rang out amongst the cages. Bellamy reached for the gun, but the guard grabbed him and pinned him against the woman's cage. As the two fought, Maya worked up the courage to pick up the gun and point it at the guard.

"You won't do it." The guard muttered.

Bellamy had him in a choke hold. The girl in the cage next to Bellamy's held him back and helped Bellamy cut off his air. The guard's face turned beat red, and slowly the colour faded out. 

"I'll take his clothes, and you can hide the body." Bellamy ordered, and he took off the guards clothes.

Maya nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the chapter, part 2 is coming up.


	13. Inside Man [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finally contacts the Ark. Clarke and The Commander unravel war plans, until Bellamy notifies a threat coming their way.

Bellamy put on the vest, and furrowed his brow at Maya.

"Do I look like one of you ?" She nodded and ripped off the name tag.

 _ **Lovejoy**_.

"Everyone knows everyone here." She said. "Keep your head down."

Bellamy nodded.

"I need to get to the radio so I can conyact Clarke." Bellamy said. "Draw me a map."

The girl nodded, "Roll up your sleeve."

"The tracker."

Maya carefully cut the small chip out of the man's forearm. Bellamy put the device in his cage. The girl in the cage next to him desperately looked at him.

"I'll come back for you."

She looked down. Bellamy and Maya set off looking for the radio.

* * *

 

Clarke looked throught the photos on the stand. It was one of her, and The Commander side by side, theur faces circled. Her mother and Kane bagan bickering about how to get the Mount Weather guard to talk. Yesterday, her mother, and the Commander went out for a meeting, and were nearly shot and killed. 

"I'm the chancellor...."

"Then act like one !" Kane retorted.

Kane angrily walked away. Abby closely followed. The Mount Weather guard, Emerson, stared at Clarke. The blonde began to feel uncomfortable, so she went to see if Raven had accinolished anything. The machanic turned on the Reaper repeller. 

"Yeah, I can try to copy the sound." 

Clarke smiled and silently pumped her fist.

"So, the tunnel is an option."

"Raven have you heard anything ?" Octavia asked desperately. "Anything !"

"O, calm down." Clarke said cupping the girl's face.

"Lincoln hasn't come back." She said tearily.

"It's gonna be okay."

"He better be, the plan rests on him."

"He will." Clarke insisted.

"By the way, what's with the war paint ?" Raven asked.

"They're already bleeding them." Clarke said running her fingers through Octavia's hair.

Raven patted her lap for the girls to come over. They went over to Raven and cried into her shoulders. 

"We better try to go faster."

Octavia, wiped her tears and went back to train with Indra. Raven wiped Clarke's tears.

"We're not giving up, Clarke."

The blonde nodded and kissed her.

* * *

 

The alarm blared loudly.

"Get me to that radio." Bellamy ordered.

Maya nodded and led Bellamy. They got to the communications room, and no one was there. After some tampering, Maya was able to cut through.

"I did it." Maya said.

Bellamy gave her a high five, and a smile.

"Camp Jaha, this is Bellamy, can anyone read me ?"

* * *

 

As the radio went off, the girls looked up in shock, and scrambled over.

"Bellamy ?" Clarke started. "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you would come through."

"Please, all I've done is not get killed." Bellamy joked.

Clarke chuckled, "Listen, we have a whole army inside that mountain."

There was a pause. "Alright, I'll do wjat I can."

"You're up."

She handed the radio to Raven, and started for the door.

"Where are you going ?"

"To find a way in." Clarke said.

Clarke was at the end of the hallway by now.

"No kiss ?" Raven asked quietly.

"Don't worry, you'll be doing that, and much more when we save our friends." Bellamy said.

Raven didn't realize the man was listening. They began to discuss ways to get Bellamy to the right place to disable the acid fog. 

* * *

 

"Your faith on Bellamy was well placed." Lexa said walking around the room. "But now, we need to put our plan in full effect."

Clarke nodded. The baby on her chest was getting fussy. She had to bring him with her, because her mother was performing surgery on a grounder who wedged an arrow into their thigh. Lexa eagerly held out her hands and smiled a bit. 

"May I ?"

"Yes you can, Commander." Clarke said smirking.

The leaders in the meeting watched in confusion. They had never seen their Heda this soft. She took Dylan out of the sling and handed him over. Lexa was able to quickly soothe him, and Dylan fell back asleep in her arms.

"The people in the mountain think it's safe behind their doors, but it's not. Inside, we have hundreds, or thousands of soldiers." Clarke explained.

Everyone in the room agreed.

"But, wouldn't we need more people on the inside to get the door open ?" 

"If I'm not mistaken, the groups should be getting to their positions now. " Clarke said. "We also have two people inside dismantling their systems, so they won't be able to fight back with the fog, or anything else they may have, that we don't know about."

"Are their any questions regarding the plan ?" Lexa asked.

Everyone looked around at eachother and shook their heads 'no'.

"Well then, the meeting is concluded."

The war councils left, and Clarke stayed behind with Lexa.

"I like this one." Lexa said smiling down at the sleeping baby.

Clarke smiled. They were inches apart from eachother's face. When Lexa looked up, she made it centimeters apart. Lexa leaned in, and kissed the blonde's lips. She tried to make it longer, but Clarke pulled away.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to be with anyvody yet." Clarke said blushing, and thinking about Raven.

"Oh." Lexa said quietly. 

"It's okay." Clarke said. "But just so you know, you give good kisses." 

Lexa smirked. Clarke took Dylan and left with a little pep in her step. Lexa watched Clarke leave in awe, and starstruckness. She hated what she was going to have to do at the mountain when they got at their positions.

* * *

 

Clarke went into the engineering room to check on Raven.

"Hello you two." Raven said turning around.

Clarke smiled, "Hello to you." She said. "How are the tone generators ?"

"I've only been able to make one more." Raven said huffing. "Replicating the sound is harder than I thought."

Clarke stroked the side of the mechanic's face, she really regretted kissing Lexa. Now she was in a tug of war between them both. Raven took her son out of the sling and took him into her arms. 

"My little boy is a month old today." Raven said. "I can't believe it's already been a month."

Clarke smiled at how happy Raven was. She wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Clarke, thank you so much for helping me out with him "

"It's not a big deal." Clarke insisted.

 

 


	14. Tell The World They're Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy puts the plans into place. The 48 and the grounder prisoners are home. Clarke feels guilty and goes her own way.

"Bye bye, my little Dan." Raven said after gently kissing her son's cheek.

Like the other parents, she was leaving him with the few adults that were going to stay at Camp Jaha. Octavia, Clarke, and Raven weren't fully prepared to take down the mountain. Octavia, had left a few hours proir to be in position with Indra and her group, and Clarke was with the Commanders group. Raven and Wick were getting ready to break into the mountain to take down the turbines. Raven admitted to herself that she was scared.

But she knew that to survive, you had to do things you didn't want to do. 

* * *

 

Clarke and the Commander stood side by side. The door opened and the grounder prisoners exited the mountain.

"Wait a minute." Clarke said narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Where are-- where are  _my_ people ?"

She looked at Lexa, who glared at her.

"They weren't part of the deal."

"What do you mea--"

The Commander ordered her troops to retreat and she calmly left. Clarke's fists clenched tight. Some of Skaikru were unmotivated and went home. However, the brunette went into the reaper tunnel fueled with anger. As she walked further, she saw Octavia.

"Why did Lexa sound the retreat ?" Octavia asked putting her hands on Clarke's shoulders.

"She made a deal with Mount Weather, and our people happened to not be her priority." Clarke said slightly angrily.

The blonde began to hyperventilate.

"Clarke," Octavia said. "Clarke !"

Clarke began to whimper, "Octavia, we're on our own."

"Like hell you are." The noirette said smirking.

She grabbed the blonde's hand and right as they were about to leave, the containment door beeped, and opened to reveal Bellamy Blake. Octavia smiled and jumped into her big brother's arms.

* * *

 

The guards yelled, 

"On your knees."

Raven and Wick followed the irders. Her heart was racing.  _Am I gonna see my little one ?_ she thought. She was picked up by her arms, and escorted through several corridors, until they arrived in a room with all her friends. They were hanging by their wrists. And in the center of the room, an examining table where another bleeding victim was laying. 

She was chained next to Wick. She had tears unconciously going down her face. She wanted to go home and see her baby boy. She wanted to be in bed back in Clarke's warm, conforting arms. God, she loved that blonde, but she couldn't admit it out loud. 

She watched Harper get strapped onto the table. The mountain men had her pelvis bone exposed. They made an insicion, and drilled a hole into the girl. Her shrill screams filled the room, and sent shivers down everyone's spines. Raven sqirmed uncomfortably.

They stood there and watched five more people get bled, that was until a man walked in.

"Take him off, and put her on the table." He ordered.

Abby was forcibly placed on the table, and bled.

* * *

 

Clarke watched and heard her mother's cries for mercy on the screen. Monty stopped typing.

"Why are you stopping ?"

"Because it's done, you just have to pull the lever."

The blonde's heart began to race as she placed her hand on the lever. Bellamy put his hand on hers. They shared a warm look, and in a few long seconds, they pulled it. Outside air was let into the mountain. Clarke looked back at the screen. 

She didn't know what to think. 

"Let's go get our people."

Clarke led the way to the 5th floor. When they got there, she covered her nose. She couldn't stand the forming stench of the corpses that were beginning to rot. She came across a distraught Jasper holding Maya's corpse.

"What did you do ?" He asked, the shuddering in his voice evident. "Couldn't you have given me five more minutes ?"

Clarke bit her lip.

"We have to go to the dorm." Clarke said heading in that direction.

They got down there, and Clarke immediately hugged her mother, she then went over to Raven, whom Wick was holding up. The mechanic melted into her arms.

"You had me worried, Griffin." 

Raven kissed her cheek. Clarke helped her walk home. 

* * *

 

"Where are you going, Clarke ?" The mechanic asked hopping behind her.

The blonde looked back at the girl she loved.

"Raven, I can't live with it."

"With what ?"

"With what I did."

"You mean what  _we_ did." Raven corrected. 

The mechanic put her hands around the blonde's waist.

"I just, I won't be able to look at them the same way."

"So you want to take a break ?"

The blonde hesitantly nodded. 

"It's okay, Clarke."

The blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You deserve it, Clarke." Raven insisted kissing her lips. "But I have one condition."

"What would that be ?"

"You have to come back to me."

"I will."

Clarke pressed a long kiss to Raven's lips and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about the end of this chapter ?


	15. Where are you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarke leaves, Raven is left to her own devices when taking care of Dylan, she slowly grows depressed and longs for Clarke. Meanwhile, in the woods, deathly close to Azgeda territory, Clarke is surviving like a grounder, but deep inside misses her Skaikru lover.

Raven saw the blonde walk into the horizon. She couldn't believe she was letting her go. But she knew that Clarke deserved a break. She stayed there for a few more seconds before turning around to go back and get Dylan. She was glad to know that he was okay. 

She was on her way to her room when Octavia caught up to her.

"Hey, where's Clarke ?"

Raven's smile at her son quickly receded and she looked up at Octavia.

"She left."

"I am going to beat her ass." Octavia grumbled.

The noirette was turning to go the other way.

"Octavia, no." Raven insisted. "She'll come back when she's ready."

The warrior glared at her, and tried to stiffle a chuckle. 

"You really think so, Raven ?"

The mechanic nodded and continued to her compartment with her baby. She fed, changed him, and put him in his makeshift manger. Raven thought it was ironic that Dylan had to sleep in it, he did seem to be her version of baby jesus. She didn't bother to change clothes before collapsing onto her bed in tears. She tigjtly gripped the sheets in her fists, buried her face in the pillow, and sobbed.

 _Clarke come back soon, I need you._ she thought.  _I really do._

Abby entered the room without knocking and saw the other mother struggling. She sat at the foot of the cot and put a hand on Raven's leg. 

"It'll get better." 

"Like hell it will, I love her, Abby."

The doctor's eyes widened in shock."I know." She lied. 

Raven looked up at her.

"But you gotta stay strong for him." Abby insisted, pointing at the wooden contraption. "He still needs a mother, and you can not zone out because of my daughter's decision." She began to tear up. "Trust me, you don't want to make that mistake."

Raven nodded and wiped her tears. 

"Okay." She said.

Abby got up, pulled the sheets up to Raven's chin and called it a night.

Raven stared into the darkness of the room. Eventually, she felt lonely, and she brought Dylan into her arms. She whispered promises to him. But would she actually keep them ?

* * *

 

Clarke continued walking straight through the woods. She contemplated taking a right or left here and there, but she couldn't find herself to do it. It was as if her body had separated from her mind, functioning on it's own. She brought her hand up to her mouth and grazed her fingertips on her lips, right where the mechanic she loved kissed them. She missed the warmth of the other girl by her side.

She made it to a stream. The blonde sat down by it, took off her gloves, and jacket. Another girl, quietly approached beside her, and put a bucket into the flowing water. They tried to avoid looking at each other. The girl left as quickly as she came.

Clarke felt dumb for not asking her where she was, or even for her name. Night fell, and Clarke sought refuge under a tree, munching on nuts from a nearby walnut tree. She longed for Raven, and little Dylan to be with her.

* * *

 

Dylan began to cry, and woke up his mother. Raven quickly changed him, and he went right back to sleep. Not much ling later, Octavia came into the room, tired from standing guard at the posts. She ran her fingers through Raven's hair, and went to her bed. She was furious about Clarke. She couldn't understand why the blonde could simply take a break when she wanted. 

Octavia shook it off, and promised herself that she would help Raven the best she could. The next morning, Raven woke up, and took little Dylan to the engineering room with her. Wick popped a few shitty jokes here and there, but Raven wasn't laughing, or reacting at all. She kept thinking about Clarke. She still loved that blonde.

Wick noticed how dazed and upset the mechanic was. 

"Raven, I know how much you care about her." He said.

"I don't just care about her Wick." She said looking down at her son, then up at him. "I love her."

Wick nodded then kept working. Raven just sat there with her son in hand, holding him, and trying to keep herself sane. Octavia went in to take her back to the room. Raven sat on the bed, tired, even tough she didn't do a thing. Octavia croched down in front of her on the ground.

"Rae, look at me." Octavia begged. "I want to help you."

Raven looked at her friend with pain in her eyes. Octavia was pissed that Clarke wasn't even here, but she was causing this much turmoil. She swore she was going to strangle Clarke. 

"What if I told you, I made arrangements for a search party to go find her." Octavia said with an arched eyebrow. 

Raven's eyes widened. 

"You like that don't you." Octavia said with a smirk.

She began to stand up. She put a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"I'll try my best."

 


	16. Wanheda's Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally decides to return to Camp Jaha. She and Raven are an official couple. Within a couple of days of her being home, she is taken to Polis for protection, amidst a threat from the ice queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I think that I'm going to start to part ways with the tv series and make the story more original to me.

Clarke had taken the dead black panther, to Niylah's trading post. They had become friends, simply because Niylah helped her out. She thought of Raven, as a raven bird flew right in front of her. She wondered if the baby boy she had left with her. It was months ago that Clarke left Camp Jaha, and she was thinking about returning sometime soon.

She was sure she wanted to go back and make things right again, between her and Raven. And that was when she clicked. 

 _I shouldn't be here,_ she thought.  _I should be with Raven._

Clarke dropped the big cat at Niylah's doorstep, and went running in the direction of where she thought Camp Jaha was.

* * *

 

Raven joined the search party for Clarke again. Like all the times before, she hoped to find her lover. She would give anything to see her face, or kiss her lips again. Raven got into the driver's seat, while Jasper was being hauled in to the passenger seat next to her. He seemed sad, and dazed.

As they began to leave camp, Jasper was humming to music on his ipod. Monty interupted him by loudly clearing his throat. Jasper huffed, and plugged the cord into the aux. 

_"Why can't I get just one kiss, why can't I get just one kiss, if there was something that I wouldn't miss, I just look at your pants and just need a kiss."_

The GPS tracking device on the dashboard went off. Raven cut the music off, and immediately stopped the rover. 

"Shit, don't tell me I missed the party." Octavia said from outside the rover, on the horse that Lincoln gave her. 

Monty took Jasper's spot. 

"Hey." He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Monty said. "It looks like we made it to... farm station. And it also looks like we're in sector numero 7."

"What do we do ?"

"Standard protocol means that we should go back and tell Chancellor Griffin to deal with it."

"She's not from farm station, I say we keep going." Bellamy suggested.

Everyone nodded, and Raven drove to where there were trees surrounding the edge of the woods. 

* * *

 

Clarke heard an engine running. She knew it had to be from the Ark. She ran towards the sound. Her hear was racing, and her hands were trembling at the thought of reuniting with her lover. Her mind was jumping at what she would say to Raven. 

* * *

 

The mechanic drove slowly, she didn't want to miss any sight of her lover. 

"Relax, Reyes." Jasper said. 

He mumbled things incoherently.

"Enough." Bellamy warned.

Raven stopped when she saw a figure emerge from the woods. A woman, with burgundy hair, and animal furs stood in front of them. Her eyes were wide. 

"It's a grounder." Raven huffed. 

The woman, Clarke, went over to the driver's window, and she smiled when she saw her. 

"Raven ?" Clarke asked raspily.

Raven paused, and looked in the direction of Clarke, immediately recognizing her voice.

"Clarke ?" Raven asked, her mouth turning into a smile.

She opened the door and jumped into the other girl's arms. Raven's legs locked behind Clarke. Raven cried into Clarke's hair. The natural blonde held Raven tight, and rubbed her back. 

"I was on my way back to Camp." Clarke said.

Raven was sobbing, and didn't notice what Clarke said. 

"Can we walk there together."

Clarke nodded.

"Monty, you can drive." Raven ordered.

The boy switched seats again, and turned the rover around to head to their home destination. Clarke held Raven in her arms. She took in the other girl's scent. Raven pulled her head away from Clarke's shoulder where she was crying, and she stared at the girl in awe. She finally crashed their lips together. 

Clarke was still walking forward as they made out. Her hands were tingling to linger on Raven's back side. When they parted, Raven smiled.

"Raven, I just want to say that, I'm so sorry--" 

"I forgive you, Clarke." Raven said against the other girl's lips. "I have something I want to say."

"What would that be ?" Clarke asked.

"I love you." Raven blurted. "I fucking love you."

"I love you, too." Clarke admited.

"I wanna cuddle for days, Griffin." Raven said.

"Anything for you, Rae."

Raven cupped Clarke's face, she would love that girl no matter what. 

"How's little Dylan ?" Clarke asked.

"Getting bigger, and cuter everyday."

Clarke smiled at how excited and happy Raven was to see her. She pressed another kiss to the girl's lips. Clarke tripped on a rock, and fell right on top of Raven.

"Oh shit, I'm so--"

Raven stopped her excuse by tangling her fingers in Clarke's hair, and kissing her lips violently. The natural blonde pulled away, and stood up, carry Raven bridal style all the way back to camp. When they got to the gates, everyone, like before when she had arrived from mount weather, everyone had thought that Clarke was a grounder. 

"Where do we go from here ?" Clarke asked Raven.

"Home."

Clarke smiled and walked down the corridors to the compartment, she, Raven, and Octavia shared. The mechanic had fallen asleep in Clarke's arms. Clarke loved the view of the sleeping Raven. Clarke gently put Raven down on the cot, and sat down at the foot of the bed. The door to the compartment opened. 

Octavia entered with Dylan in her arms. She put him in his manger, and then grabbed Clarke by the neck of her shirt. The girl didn't fight it. Octavia pulled her out if the room, and into the hall, where she slammed Clarke against the wall. 

"Why are you all of the sudden back here, Clarke ?" She growled.

"Because I want to try again." Clarke gulped.

Octavia chuckled,"You hurt her, ya know that ?" Octavia said. "She struggled to function everyday because of you."

Clarke had tears in her eyes. Octavia let her go. 

"I want you to promise me that you'll be there for her, make up for what you've done."

"I promise." Clarke said. 

Octavia pushed Clarke in the direction of the compartment door. She had been assigned to watch the perimeter of the fence. Clarke took what Octavia said into consideration as she walked back into the compartment. She took a second to peek at Dylan. He had indeed gotten bigger and cuter.

"Clarke." Raven groaned.

Clarke looked back. Raven had her arm out for Clarke. The blue eyed girl smiled and got in bed with her. She held Raven in her arms as they fell asleep together. I n the morning, just like Raven requested, they stayed in bed.

"I missed being like this when you wete gone." Raven commented.

"I promise to never leave again, Baby."

Raven moved a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. Clarke stuck her tounge out playfully. Raven did the same, touching the tip of hers to Clarke's. The blue eyed girl giggled. 

"What ?" Raven said. "You started it."

Clarke kissed her, and Raven reciprocated by lenghtening the kiss. The mechanic's hands found their way to the other girl's waist. Raven pulled away. She pulled Clarke on top of her. The kiss resumed, and Clarke straddled Raven's hips, slightly rocking back and forth. 

Once again, they parted, and Clarke pulled Raven back into her arms.

"Can I go shower, Rae ? I probably don't smell good." Clarke said.

The mechanic nodded. Clarke kissed her again. 

"Just don't take too long, baby." Raven reminded. "Okay ?"

Clarke nodded. She grabbed some clean clothes for herself, and headed out. Abby was walking down the hallway and passed right by her daughter, and she had to do a double take before realizing who it was.

"Clarke ?"

The girl turned around.

"Mom ?"

Abby hugged her daughter tight. Clarke melted into her mother's arms.

"I thought- I thought you were dead." Abby choked out.

Clarke didn't say anything. Abby pulled away, kissed her daughter's cheek and left. Clarke continued to the showers. As the water fell onto her, the burgundy colour of her hair began to wash away. The ignorant, girl she was washed away. 

When Clarke was done washing, she had only a few streaks of the colour in her hair. She put on the clothes she had, and she 'jogged' to the compartment. At the sight of her, Raven smiled.

"I came back as fast as I could." 

The mechanic opened her arms toward Clarke. The blonde walked up to the brunette who was sitting at the edge of the bed with her legs seductively wide open. Clarke smirked.

"Rae, what are you doing ?"

"You."

This made Clarke's smile grow bigger. She positioned herself in between Raven's legs, and bent over to kiss the girl's neck. This triggered a series of moans to escape Raven's lips.

"Correction: I'm doing you." Clarke said during a pause.

Clarke slipped her fingers into Raven's pants, and found herself fingering the girl to unconciousness. She had never done  _it_ with a girl, but it didn't mean that the books she had access to in the sky didn't teach her. 

"Claaarke." Raven moaned. 

The blonde stopped. 

"Yes ?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Clarke pulled her hand out the other girl's bottoms, and laid beside her in the warmth of the bed. Raven held her close. Her lips were milimeters against Clarke's. They stayed sleeping in that position, until Dylan's cries woke them up.

* * *

The blonde was sitting around the main area of Camp Jaha. Raven was in the engineering room putting together something impressively smart, Octavia was spending her free hours with Lincoln, and Dylan, Bellamy was sonewhere, probably banging his girlfriend Gina, and Her mother was healing people in Medical Bay. She couldn't wait for the mechanic's shift to be over so that she could be with the girl, and their son. Yes, Dylan wasn't her nephew anymore, he was her son. She was brought out of her thoughts when Bellamy pulled her aside.

"Wha the he--"

"Riders from Polis are gonna take you somewhere safe." He said quietly, and rapidly.

"Like hell they are, I'm safe here with my family." She retorted.

The man chuckled. "There are threats from Azgeda, their queen wants your head."

"Why ?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Bellamy said grabbing her by her arm.

The blonde resisted, as predicted, so he injected her back with a sedative that would wear off in about an hour or so. Clarke went limp and fell to the ground. Bellamy dragged her to the gate, and handed her over. Even  _he_ couldn't believe that Abby would assign him to do something like that. Now, the problem was how to tell Raven.

No one wants to know that. God, no one would. How would you tell someone that their significant other is in danger, and that even you, someone they trust, can't protect them ?

How ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts on my idea, it would be greatly appreciated.


	17. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets word of Clarke's situation, and gets pissed with Bellamy. She ponders going to Polis and getting Clarke back herself.

The latina waited on her chair for Clarke to come get her. Usually, the blonde would be kissing up her neck by now. God, she loved that girl, she was going to marry her. And that was a fact. 30 minutes after her shift passed, and Clarke still didn't come get her. 

Now she was worried. What if something happened to the baby ? What if something happened to Clarke ? What if -- Raven found herself stomping frantically out of the engineering room to their compartment.

Her heart was racing. The pushed the door open, but all that was there, was Lincoln and Octavia having a heated makeout session on the noirette's bed. Dylan was sleeping in his spot. 

"Clarke !" She called out into the hallway, her voice cracked.

Now she was crying. She limped outside to see if maybe Clarke was doing some council stuff, no.

"Clarke !" She called out again, but her voice gave out, and she began to sob.

Bellamy saw the girl from where he was standing at the water station. He went up to her, and tried to see if she was okay.

"Are yo--"

"Where's Clarke ?" She interupted agressively.

Bellamy didn't answer. 

"Where is she ?" She yelled.

"The grounders took her." He said hesitantly.

"What ?" Raven said with her eyes wide. "No, no, no, no."

She collapsed to the ground and cried.

* * *

Octavia sat next to her friend. She couldn't believe that her brother would've agreed to do such thing.

"He gave her up like a fucking piece of trash." Raven cried. "He gave away the love of my life !"

Octavia put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  She couldn't speak for her brother, but she knew that he wouldn't do something like that to Clarke. 

"He took a piece of me away !" Raven said.

Raven pushed Octavia away, curled up into a ball in her empty bed, and cried. She had only gotten that girl back for two weeks.

* * *

The bag was pulled off of Clarke's head. The blonde found herself knealing before Lexa. God, she was angry. After the ordeal at mount weather, she wanted the bitch to rot in the dephts of hell, after making her kill everyone. The innocent children, and those who helped them.

She wanted to go home, and be with Raven. Hell, she wanted to feel the girl's body against hers. 

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Clarke." Lexa said quietly.

"I want to go back home with my family." The blonde growled.

"That will happen." Lexa said circling her. " _After_ we figure out the threats from Azgeda, then you can go back home."

"Then why go through all of this ?"

Clarke was just looking for a way to avoid being with Lexa. Seeing the girl made her blood boil. Her lips quivered, and she began to cry. 

"I want to go home with my girlfriend, and our baby." She said under her breath.

Lexa's eyes widened. Maybe her trick to keep Clarke here wasn't going to work. She gave the guards a silent order to take her to her room. Clarke was shown to a room in the Polis tower. She was pissed.

She could be back in Arkadia, Camp Jaha's new name, with Raven and Dylan.

* * *

 

Raven held little Dylan in her arms. She was nursing him. It felt like Clarke had never been back at all. The blonde she loved was once again ripped away from her. God, why couldn't the grounders just mind their own business ?

She began to involuntarily sob. She wanted Clarke back. Then she realized that she could. All she had to do was march up to Polis, and bring Clarke back. But who would watch her baby ?

Octavia entered the room.

"Octavia," she said. 

"Yeah ?" The noirette asked plopping down on her cot.

"Could you watch Dylan for me ?" She asked.

"Sure, for how long ?"

"Maybe a day."

"Where are you gonna be for a full day ?" 

"I'm gonna get Clarke." She said.

"What the hell ?"

"Octavia, they keep taking her from me, I want her back." 

Octavia saw how desperate Raven was. 

"Okay, I'll watch him." She said. 

"Thank you so much, O." Raven said. "I'm gonna go get Mama, back. Okay, Dan ?"

She finished feeding him, and raised him up to kiss his cheek. This triggered a giggle from the baby. She laughed.

"Be good for Auntie O, okay ?"

She brought him close to her chest. She kissed his head. She loved her son alot.

* * *

 

"I accept your challenge." Lexa said proudly.

Clarke watched on impressed by Queen Nia. Lexa looked at her, but Clarke rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze somewhere else.


	18. One Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets Clarke back, and they get married. They then vow to be one soul, and one body.

Raven had planned her escape right after she put Dylan down for bed. Octavia didn't have any duties or orders to tend to, so she had prepared herself to watch little Dylan. Raven slipped on her red leather jacket, and boots. She then kissed her baby boy's forehead, before leaving. She was walking for maybe two hours.

She arrived to the backdoors of the Polis tower unseen. It was the middle of the night. She turned a corner and saw Clarke pacing the hallway.

"Baby ?" She said. 

Clarke looked up, and her face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Rae !" She whispered loudly.

She ran up to the girl, and hugged her. 

"What are you doing here ?"

"I came to bring you home." Raven answered.

"Oh thank god !" 

Raven slapped the blonde's butt. Clarke chuckled and kissed Raven, pulling her into the room she was staying in. She quickly took off her grounder nightgown, and put on her regular clothes. Raven watched her girlfriend in awe.

"I'm gonna marry you." She acvidentally said out loud.

The blonde looked back at her with wide eyes, and a bit of a smile.

"I've been thinking the same thing too."

Raven slapped her butt again. 

"Hurry up so we can go home and make up for the days you've been gone."

"You mean have sex ?" Clarke asked.

Raven blushed. "Guilty as charged."

"Okay then." Clarke said with a smirk.

She finished tying her shoes, then she grabbed Raven's hand. 

"Can we go home now ?" Clarke asked. "I can't wait to sit on your face."

"Wow, Princess." Raven commented. "What a dirty mouth you have."

"A dirty mouth that's gonna swallow your cum." 

Raven's heart skipped a beat. They made it out the tower easily. They were almost spotted by Titus who seemed to be roaming about. The sun was just beginning to rise. Clarke pinned Raven against a tree.

She kissed the mechanic's neck. Raven cupped her face, and kissed the girl's lips violently. 

"God, Griffin." Raven said breathlessly in between their kiss. "I'm definetly marrying you."

Clarke chuckled. "Do you want a ceremony, or just the legal stuff ?"

"I'm not one for ceremonies."

"Then legal it is." Clarke said before pressing another kiss onto Raven's lip.

* * *

They arrived to the gates of Arkadia hand in hand. 

"You can hide at home so that no one but us know that you're home." Raven whispered to her. "Your mom is in Azgeda working some political shit out, along with Kane and the rest of the council."

Raven ditched the main gate enterance, and slipped them in through her secret spot. She was over the moon to have Clarke back.

* * *

 

"I do." Raven said slipping the ring onto Clarke's ring finger. 

The blonde was smiling as she did so. Raven cupped her face. 

"We're one now." She said tearily.

Her voice was cracking like crazy. Clarke leaned her forehead on Raven's and smiled, holding Raven's hand in hers.

"I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Raven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually going to rewrite this fic, and post it. Once it's out, I'll delete this version.


	19. Rewrite

As you know, this is one of my older stories. Recwntly I have gone back and read my older work, and realized that they cpuld do some revising. I don't know when I will begin to revise this one, but I'm sure that I will try to do it after my currently unfinished ones are done.


End file.
